Not Too Drunk
by the-blossom-and-the-bee
Summary: AU. The gang is hanging out and they decide to play a drinking game and Sam is obviously in love with Jess and everyone knows it. Not much other than fluff.


I mean who doesn't love funny drinking games, Supernatural characters, Destiel, and Balthazar flirting with _everyone._

Disclaimer: As a female college student who spends most of her days watching Netflix and drinking coffee I'm not Eric Kripke, and therefore don't own Supernatural or its characters. Also True American belongs to the writers of New Girl.

"Alright, all ready to go." Dean and Sam set up the last of the pawns, A.K.A beer cans, on the center table around the king, A.K.A the bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey in the middle of the table. Sam returned to his coveted space next to Jess, the girl he had been in love with for years and Dean slung an arm around his boyfriend of one year. Castiel looked up at his boyfriend and tilted his head to one side.

"I don't believe I'm tipsy enough yet to play this game." Cas pondered.

The rest of the group erupted with cries of "Cas, you've already had four beers and three shots," and "good grief Cas, how much alcohol can your body take!" Castiel had always had a superhuman level of tolerance.

"Good thing we're all about to get wasted, eh Cassie." Balthazar meandered over and slapped Cas on the butt.

Castiel just rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms tighter around Dean, who reciprocated the action.

"Quit your flirting, Balthy. I wanna play." Meg purred.

"Does everyone know how to play True American?" Jo asked the room.

"Jess hasn't played before, but I explained it earlier." Sammy beamed down to the pretty girl next him. Dean and Cas exchanged a laugh, Sam's interest in Jess was so obvious but he hadn't yet worked up the guts to ask her out.

Garth and Gabriel passed out cans of beer to everyone. "Whoever can shotgun their beer first gets to start." The rooms of friends all held their beers next to their heads. Simultaneously, the crowd all punched a hole in the bottom of their can and started chugging the alcohol.

"Done!" the pretty blonde shouted.

"Whoa! Watch out for Jess!" Dean shouted excitedly. Everyone cheered Jess on.

"Blondie over here has more going for her than just her looks," Balthazar winked at Jess and make a seductive purring sound.

Jess shook her head at the forward man. "Ok. 1, 2, 3, JKF!" Jess cried, to which everyone answered "FDR."

All players grabbed a pawn from the center table and then jumped to one of the twenty positions (chairs, tables, stools, or couch cushions) around the room.

Jess counted to three again and all players held up a number of fingers between one and five and put their hand to their forehead. Everyone looked around.

Garth with a five and Dean with a one both whooped. No one else had the same number as them so they got to move forward one space. Garth leaped from his spot on a dining room chair to a couch cushion without touching the floor and getting out. Dean nimbly stepped from an end table to a chair that was already occupied by Cas. The couple stood as close as possible and Dean took a swig of beer.

"Could you two please stand closer?" Jo asked sarcastically.

Dean shrugged and bent down to place his lips over Castiel's. Castiel, surprised by the sudden kiss, gasped, which worked to Dean's advantage.

"Ok, ok. We've seen enough. You love each other. We get it." Charlie scoffed at two men who were still making out.

Castiel pulled back from the kiss and took a drink.

"Sam's turn!" Gabriel cried out. Sam hopped to the next spot, where Jess already stood on top of a stool. Sam balanced himself on the rungs of the stool and when he began to tip over Jess grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him close. Sam wrapped an arm around Jess' waist, holding tightly. The rest of the crew snorted and giggled. Everyone knew Sam had the hots for Jess, except for Jess of course. And they were all a little too eager to help out Sam and Jess.

The game continued, the friends moved around the room hopping between pieces of furniture, avoiding the ground, taking swigs of beer, and trying to move spaces to be the first to take a drink from the king. Balthazar continued to make passes at everyone in the room and Sam and Jess continued to flirt like a couple of high schoolers with a first crush.

Thanks to everyone's efforts Jess and Sam shared a spot more often than not, which led to lots of touching, holding on to each other and of course, giggling.

"Here goes," Cas, just starting to feel the buzz of tipsiness, stated as he grabbed the last pawn from the center table and cracked it open. The rest of the group, mostly drunk and swaying in their positions, cheered.

Cas chose to state a quote which Sam finished eloquently, while sloshing alcohol onto the floor and then nearly falling over. Sam moved a spot, to the center of his zone, and clutched King Whiskey from the middle table.

"I win!" He shouted, taking a long pull from the bottle.

Jess, standing atop a dining room chair, called out, "my hero!" They both laughed. Jess, very drunk from her first encounter with True American, took a step backward falling off her chair. Sam still had enough wits about him to reach out his arms in time to catch her, but not before one foot touched the floor."

Dean cried out, "Jess' foot touched the floor! To get back in the game I say you have to kiss Sam!" Everyone cheered in agreement.

"The game's over, idiot." Sam scolded, giving Jess an apologetic look.

She smiled shyly, "would you just kiss me already?"

The room shook with the sound of cheers and whoops as Sam and Jess shared a kiss.

**A/N: This isn't my best writing, and I kind of got bored with the story once I started writing. But I hate not finishing something I started so here it is anyways. Personally, I don't drink nor do I attend parties so I wasn't exactly sure how to convey the behavior of people at a party/drunk people. I would really appreciate feedback and tips about how to describe it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
